


Secretly Obvious

by Plush



Category: GOT7
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Bottom Yugyeom, Dominant Jackson Wang, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, OT7, Other, Rimming, Shy Yugyeom, Threesome, Training, Voyeurism, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plush/pseuds/Plush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom returns to the dorm too early and catches Jackson and Bambam fucking on *his* bed- deciding to watch them secretly though. And that's when the desperation of 1298313 horny teenagers ensues inside of Yugyeom and his band members don't give him a goddamn break, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yugyeom had always been of the curious kind. He asked too much, he got into other people's business too often- it wasn't like he meant harm by doing so, it was quite the opposite. He wanted to know if someone was struggling and they needed help, especially when it came to the other members of the band.  
  
Well. There was also a saying that curiosity killed the cat. To Yugyeom, this sounded like bullshit.  
  
It especially sounded like bullshit, when he caught Jackson pounding Bambam into the matress of _his_ bed in their dorm. Bambam and him had shared a room for the longest time and he didn't understand how he had never seen those two together before. Well, the first time he saw them had been a few weeks ago, when actually, he had been supposed to be gone, but wasn't- obviously. He had returned to a seemingly empty dorm and when he heard Bambam's voice he had rushed towards the noise, at first concerned that something was wrong.  
  
And saying that he 'caught' them was maybe too much said. He had swung open the door, but as he saw Jackson's toned back and Bambam's thin legs in the air, draped over the blonde's broad shoulders he immediately had backed out.  
  
Yugyeom had backed out and then he had been standing there, watching, but mostly listening to Jackson's desperate panting and Bambam's whiny moans that sounded like straight out of a porn star's mouth especially paired with the things he was demanding from Jackson- _hell_. The members of the band were all over each other during shows quite often to cater to their fans... they were acting. Well, Yugyeom was, for the most part. But thinking about it, maybe Yugyeom had been blind. He had been blind to how Jackson was mocking and eyeing Bambam and Bambam sitting on the blonde's lap and grinding up on him maybe a few times too often lately.  
  
Yugyeom was blind and naive and in that moment he wondered how often Jackson and Bambam had fucked on his bed before.  
  
And as he wondered he still couldn't move away from the scene. He wasn't even watching them anymore as he was too scared that they'd discover him, standing in the hallway like a goddamn creep, but he was concentrating on the sounds coming out of the room. Soft pants and ripped moans, breathless cursing, skin hitting skin in quick and rapid motions, before it all ended in even louder and yelled profanities.  
  
Yugyeom  had been standing there, frozen, before he heard shuffling inside the room, reminding him that he should better back the fuck off. Especially considering his erection feeling painful inside his skinny black pants. He felt like a goddamn teenager as he quickly but quietly walked away, not being able to think of anything better but lock himself inside the bathroom, his cock throbbing, needing to be touched, but he tried to be as quiet as possible, scared to even move. He didn't know how much time had passed, but at some point, he had heard Youngjae and Jinyoung return to the dorm as well.  
  
That's not when he had decided to finally come out of the bathroom to act like nothing had happened, no. That's when he decided to jack off, quickly, sloppily, the image of Jackson digging into Bambam not leaving his mind. Not being able to forget the obscene sounds that Bambam had made and it was safe to say that Yugyeom had never cum harder in his whole life.  
  
And after that, he could never forget about it.  
  


 

"-yeom? Yo!"  
  
Yugyeom looked up, staring into Bambam's amused face. Has he been talking to him?  
  
"You coming with us or not?", Bambam now added, furrowing his eyebrows but Yugyeom just copied that facial expression, softly tilting his head, "Huh? What?"  
  
"We planned to go out and eat together, did you forget already? Jeez." Bambam said, his voice a mix of confusion and amusement and Yugyeom struggled for a moment. A very long moment, especially when Jackson approached the both of them, standing right behind Bambam, grabbing his arms and starting to mock him.  
Yugyeom couldn't forget. He couldn't forget it anymore. Every time he interacted with either Jackson or Bambam he felt incredibly awkward and he felt dirty for having spied on them in that way and at the same time, he couldn't believe that his band members did... _this_. The thing. And then with another man. Fuck- sure, Yugyeom was the youngest, but he was a saint and virgin on top of that. He was a fucking cliché. He could act, dance and move sexy on stage all he wanted, it was just play. Surely, before the incident he have had dirty thoughts, but it felt like Jackson and Bambam had tainted him and his mind because from that day on, he couldn't think straight anymore. Literally. All he could think about were abs, toned asses and thick cocks.  
  
But looking at the both of them now, interacting as childish and playfully as always, it confused him even more. "Sorry, but... I can't. I don't feel good-" - "Huh?" Jackson now interrupted him, his facial expression suddenly turning from all smiles and mischievous grins to worry.  
  
"It's nothing serious... my throat just feels sore and I'd rather not try my luck, you know..." Yugyeom now added sheepishly, obviously lying through his teeth and for a brief moment Jackson and Bambam went silent, looking at each other. Yugyeom couldn't tell whether they believed him or not. "Why didn't you say something earlier?" Jinyoung now added and that was when Yugyeom really felt the need to flee. He felt bad for lying to them in the first place and- he just hated himself for feeling the way he did. That was the point of it all. He just wanted things to go back to normal.  
  
He grabbed his phone and slowly got up, "Like I said, I'm fine, I'll just- I'll lie down for a few hours and rest, you go and have fun, okay?", Yugyeom heard a few protests from Mark and Youngjae.  
  
"Come on, let it go." Jaebum interfered, before he looked at Yugyeom, "If you feel worse or you need anything, you better let us know."  
Yugyeom simply nodded and thanked him quietly and his leader didn't even know how much of a favour he was doing their youngest member in that moment since Yugyeom went into Bambam's and his room, lying down and soon after hearing the rest of the group leave. He felt bad for it, but... in that moment, he was relieved.  
  


 

But other than him, proving over and over that he was a bad liar he soon started to see a pattern. After that day, Jackson started to sneak into their room at night, fucking Bambam right then and there most likely believing that Yugyeom was asleep.  
  
There were no whiny moans and frantic panting, but still, the both of them were loud enough for Yugyeom to notice them _every time_. And when he did, he once again froze up, most of the time even forgetting to breathe. Sometimes, he was facing the wall, when he got woken up by them, other times, he was watching them through heavy lids, only seeing their vague silhouettes in the dark and he never saw Jackson as active as he had seen him the first time.  
  
Most of the time, Bambam was riding him and doing all the work, while Jackson was gripping onto the younger man, sometimes thrusting into him, hard but lazily. It aroused and amused Yugyeom at the same time, whenever he thought about it; he assumed that it had to do with it being night time and Jackson being worn out and sleepy. Another thing he noticed was, that Bambam was relentless and could never get enough. No matter how hard Jackson's cock was thrusting into him and filling him up, Bambam always ended up asking him for more, begging him in quiet whispers in the dim of the night.  
  
And Yugyeom thought, Bambam and him had a lot in common.  
  
As unreal everything that was happening still seemed, it really messed with the band's youngest member. And he soon didn't even know how to help himself anymore. He was going crazy.  
  
Yugyeom hadn't gotten much sleep in the night before - _why_ was obvious. Jackson and Bambam's encounter had been short this time, but it always left quite an impression on Yugyeom. It was early in the morning, about an hour before everyone would start to get up- Jaebum always being the first on most mornings. But lately, Yugyeom has turned into an early bird, too. An even earlier bird than everyone else.  
  
Just like this particular morning.  
  
Quietly he sat up in his bed, before he shortly eyed Bambam who was sleeping tightly, his arms wrapped around his pillow, one of his skinny legs dangling off the bed. He always looked so innocent and adorable when he slept, Yugyeom thought. And at the same time, his thoughts drifted off to Bambam whispering filthy things into Jackson's ear that he'd never even dare to repeat.  
  
Now, Yugyeom quickly gripped his clothes and left the room before he made his way into one of the bathrooms in the dorm, locking the door behind him, as he quickly undressed to hop into the shower- he couldn't wait any longer. Before he did, he double checked the door though and if it was _really_ locked, just in case since he didn't exactly was planning on just taking a shower.  
  
He turned on the water and stepped into the warm stream, before he quickly sat down on the floor, the cold tiles feeling like stinging needles on his skin. Yugyeom grabbed his flaccid member that now was hardening to the touch, lazily cupping his balls, while his other hand's fingers were toying with his entrance, stroking the muscle, before slowly starting to push one of his fingers in.  
  
Yugyeom's breath hitched; he didn't have any lube ( unlike Jackson and Bambam did ) so this shit hurt- obviously. Even though it wasn't the first time he was fingering himself now.  
  
Every time he shoved his fingers into himself, stretching the muscle, all he could think about was Jaebum pounding into him the way Jackson did with Bambam. Not just Jaebum, Yugyeom thought about everyone sometimes. Thought about how they'd take him. If they'd be careful or reckless and _god_ , he winced just at the thought of being fucked into oblivion. He wanted to feel what Bambam felt almost every night, the youngest was so desperate and his thoughts were all over the place, but they always circled back to his leader.  
  
Yugyeom felt ashamed for thinking about Jaebum this way, but he couldn't stop it. He wondered what he would taste like, what his rough hands would feel like cupping Yugyeom's ass and as he thought all those thoughts at the same time he damn well knew that it was just a surreal fantasy.  
  
Yugyeom had two fingers in up to the knuckles now, he curled them and suddenly his hips buckled forward, his mouth escaping a high-pitched whine that was _way_ too loud, but fuck- it felt so good. He didn't know what had just happened or what he had hit inside of him, but he wanted to feel this sensation again.  
  
But he immediately stopped moving, when he heard a knocking on the door and a voice outside, not really able to make out who it was at first. He slowly removed his fingers, immediately missing their presence but still getting up, sticking his head out of the shower, while his hand was sloppily and slowly palming his erect cock mindlessly.  
  
"How much longer do you need? Hurry up!" Yugyeom now heard a voice from outside- it was Jaebum. _Of course_. Wasn't that just great. He normally didn't lose track of time like that.  
  
"G-give me a minute!" the youngest answered, not hearing anything back from Jaebum, but he thought he had heard the voices of some of the other members in the hallway as well.  
  
He didn't even need a minute to finish, just a few firm strokes were enough, before he watched the streaks of cum shoot down, mixing in with the water, while biting down on his lip so hard that it almost started to bleed.  
  
To say that the situation was awkward was an understatement at that point. But the problem was that Yugyeom was the only one that was struggling with his knowledge. Everyone else acted the same, whether they were hanging out or while they were recording for a show.

  
  
Days had passed as one late evening all of them were sitting in a minivan on the way back from a long day of shooting. Yugyeom was squished between Mark and Jackson on the bench in the back- of course Bambam was sitting on the far end, next to Jackson.  
  
It had been the first day where Yugyeom had felt like he was at ease again, even forgetting the things he knew that riled him up and excited him so much, normally.  
  
Everyone was still hyper from the shooting, but soon the laughter and chatter calmed down, everyone catering to themselves and their own entertainment after a long and exhausting day. Mark and Yugyeom were sharing a set of earbuds by now, since the youngest had forgotten his at the dorm, listening to the music that Yugyeom had on his phone. It only took a few minutes before Mark slumped against Yugyeom, quickly falling asleep - as always -, the rapper's head resting on his shoulder now.  
  
Yugyeom slightly smiled as he briefly looked at Mark, before he slid down the seat a bit more, leaning back properly as well, closing his eyes as the first wave of exhaustion finally hit him, his senses emerging in the quiet music playing in his ear.  
  
He didn't know how much time had passed, but contrary to Mark, Yugyeom wasn't able to fall asleep during car rides, he simply drifted off now and then, but always came back to his senses. The thing that yanked the youngest back to reality ultimately was hitched breathing that mixed into the music he was listening to.  
  
Quite confused as he had been dozing off before Yugyeom opened his eyes, then he heard it again.  
  
"Quicker- like that... fuck yeah-"  
  
Yugyeom looked to the side, the first thing he saw was Jackson's profile, his head leaned back, his throat and neck exposed and stretched, then his eyes wandered down. Bambam's hand was in Jackson's sweatpants, obviously jacking him off.  
  
Yugyeom's heart skipped a beat- were those two fucking serious?! And it got even worse.  
  
As he looked up again he met Jackson's eyes, the older practically staring at him, Jackson's tongue flicking out briefly as it often did when he talked and stopped to think about something- but this time, it was different. Yugyeom's eyes widened in shock,  jumped back down to Jackson's crotch, before he quickly looked forward, his face feeling hot. Burning hot, his heart about to jump out of his chest. He was having a goddamn heartattack, he was sure and now feeling Jackson's and Bambam's gaze on him didn't fucking help.  
  
Yugyeom wasn't aware of it before, but being this cornered in suddenly became too much too handle. Jackson's thigh and arm were pressed against Yugyeom, the weight of Mark's head on his shoulder suddenly felt so incredibly heavy.  
  
How were Bambam and Jackson so fucking cool about this? How the fuck were they sitting in a van with their band members doing something like this not even worrying about being caught-  
  
...was that it? They simply didn't care? Or was this some kind of joke to them? Were they getting some kind of thrill out of this? The youngest simply couldn't make any sense of it.  
  
Yugyeom's eyes were glued to the road ahead now as he didn't even dare to look into their direction, but he caught himself glimpsing at the others. Jaebum, Youngjae and Jinyoung were sitting in front of them, the youngest could hear Youngjae and Jinyoung quietly talk to each other, while their leader seemed to have fallen asleep as well. And Yugyeom could feel it.  
  
He felt every single one of Jackson's movements; how he flinched, how he bucked his hips desperately into Bambam's hand. He could hear every shaky and quiet breath. Even those eventually died down. Jackson's hips moved up slightly but in hard and stuttering motions one last time, Yugyeom could hear a dark and low groan, before Jackson slumped down completely.  
  
"Ew...", he could hear Bambam say quietly, but over-dramatically and in a mocking way, before a painful grunt and a quiet giggle followed, because Jackson had nudged Bambam's side with his elbow just a bit too hard. Atleast Yugyeom assumed that this was happening, because he was still focusing on the road ahead, judging on the things he could see out of the corner of his eye.  
  
They actually had been pretty close to the dorm, but the last few minutes it took to get there felt like an eternity to him now. And when they finally were there, he couldn't wait to get out of the car and just get away from- well. From _everyone_.  
  
His cheeks were still burning red and his heart beating too fast as he waited for Jaebum to unlock the door to their dorm, before he walked past him, right into the room he was sharing with Bambam.  
  
It was kind of early in the night, but Yugyeom still changed out of his clothes, leaving him in his shorts and an oversized shirt as he went straight to bed, trying to forget what he once again witnessed, but failing horribly. He was still shocked, he was riled up and on top of that, he was horny.  
  
The youngest couldn't forget the way Jackson had looked him _dead in the eye_ , not even surprised nor moved in any way by the fact that Yugyeom caught Bambam and him. Yugyeom simply didn't understand what was going on anymore.  
  
And somehow, amongst all those wild thoughts, the exhaustion from the long day was too big and he managed to fall asleep.  
  
For a while, that was.

  
  
When he came back to his senses, he noticed a faint light in the room, turning his back to it by pure instinct, but when he felt a weight on his mattress and something brushing his upper arm, he practically jumped up startled with a surprised sound, staring right into Bambam's face, who was trying to hold back a laugh.  
  
"Shh, not so loud...!" Bambam said now, lifting a finger to his lips, but Yugyeom really could barely make out his face and he moved backwards a bit more, when he noticed that Jackson was standing by the door. The lamp on the night stand on Bambam's side of the room was the only thing illuminating the rather small space and Yugyeom looked at Jackson, then back at Bambam, before he lowered his gaze, in an almost ashamed manner.  
  
"Why are you avoiding us...?" Jackson asked in a low and dark tone, but sounding seriously concerned. Yugyeom furrowed his brows, "Are you serious?"  
  
Bambam shushed him again and amused while doing so, as Yugyeom hesitated. He didn't even want to say these words out loud, but they simply slipped out of his mouth.  
  
He was looking back at Jackson, who was now stepping closer to Yugyeom's bed, squatting down next to Bambam, making Yugyeom shift back a bit more, until he felt his back hit the wall, clutching the blanket that was barely covering him. _He didn't like this_.  
  
He didn't like how he couldn't make out Jackson's and Bambam's facial expressions properly, since they had their backs turned to the light - _his_ face the only thing on full display and fuck, he wasn't good at hiding his emotions _at all_.  
  
Yugyeom's eyes only slowly adjusted to the dim light, as a long pause followed. Jackson and Bambam looked at each other, before Jackson sighed, defeated, "Maybe it's enough."  
  
"Huh? What...?" Yugyeom asked now, but Jackson wasn't talking to him, since Bambam slightly nodded, now looking at Yugyeom, "You can join us. We can start now."  
  
Yugyeom looked at Bambam as if he was suddenly talking in a foreign language to him and hell, it most certainly also felt like it. So all the youngest did was to furrow his brows even more, quickly glancing at Jackson, hoping for an explanation.  
  
"We know that you saw us. And I'm not talking about the handjob-action in the car earlier." Jackson said as Yugyeom's heart started to pound hard in his chest again. For a moment, he was scared that Bambam and Jackson could hear it.  
  
"I- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Yugyeom now started and he didn't even know where it came from, but this time, Bambam pressed his hand on Yugyeom's mouth, making him shut up properly.  
  
"But you want it, too. You want Jackson to fuck you, right? I can suck-", now it was Bambam's turn to be interrupted as Jackson gave him a slight slap on his upper arm.  
  
"Don't scare him away, you idiot...!", the blonde rapper hissed, before he looked back at Yugyeom, his facial expression softening quite a bit as he did so. And yes, Yugyeom looked scared. He looked overwhelmed, scared and confused, but mostly due to the things that Bambam had said. Because he wanted to.  
  
He wanted someone to fuck him. Desperately. But he was terrified at the same time.  
  
And as if Jackson could read his mind, Yugyeom now saw his hand creep under the blanket, pulling it off of the youngest completely, as he leaned in closer, placing his hand on Yugyeom's thigh.  
  
Yugyeom flinched at the warm touch, before he looked back up at Jackson, feeling his fingers press into the flesh, wandering upwards, as a quiet and pathetic high-pitched whimper escaped Yugyeom's throat.  
He was _too sensitive_ and _too desperate_ and most of all, he couldn't believe this was happening. Bambam snorted in an amused way at his reaction as he now also scooted closer, so close that he was practically sitting in Yugyeom's lap now. Yugyeom felt Bambam's hands under his shirt, pulling it up in an impatient manner, but the youngest didn't move much, he was too paralyzed to do _anything_.  
  
Bambam tugged at the shirt even more but all he ended up doing was to expose Yugyeom's belly and chest, shoving the shirt further up and above Yugyeom's head- who still wasn't co-operating at all - so the article of clothing simply ended up in a bunch behind his neck, the fabric slightly cutting into the skin above his armpits. Bambam seemed frustrated and impatient as he did so and Yugyeom also noticed that now Jackson was just sitting beside them, watching the both of them- his hand on his crotch, rubbing his cock through the fabric of his shorts with the palm of his hand slowly.  
  
The sight made Yugyeom's breath hitch and his own member throb.  
  
"Come on, lay back down." Bambam now purred as he put his hands on Yugyeom's shoulders and the youngest did as he said, and his back hadn't even met the mattress yet, when Bambam was all over him already, sitting on top of him.  
  
As Bambam leaned in, Yugyeom had thought - and somehow feared - that he would kiss him, but instead Bambam placed his soft lips on Yugyeom's neck, sucking on the skin, gently biting down, as his hands wandered up his torso, pinching Yugyeom's nipples, then circling his thumbs over them slowly. Even though Bambam was wearing underwear, Yugyeom could feel his erection press up against his stomach now.  
  
Another high-pitched whimper escaped Yugyeom's throat, but this time, it was louder, as he buckled up quite a bit, turning his head away from both Bambam and Jackson, pressing the back of his hand against his mouth, to keep his voice down.  
  
Bambam kept kissing and licking Yugyeom's neck hastily, before he sat up again, starting to grind up on the youngest with fluid and slow motions, rolling his hips. Yugyeom felt Bambam's ass above his cock and even though a few layers of clothing were seperating them, it was enough to make Yugyeom moan again and his cock hard as could be.  
  
"Sorry..." Yugyeom mumbled, embarassed for acting like a goddamn teenager that was jacking off for the first time, but- well. There was a lowkey truth to this comparison, wasn't there? No one had touched him before except for himself. Yugyeom should be proud that he didn't cum just yet.  
  
"Don't be." was all that Jackson said as he grabbed Bambam's arm and pulled him off of Yugyeom, pushing him aside. Bambam made a disgruntled noise as Jackson leaned over, pulling at the hem of Yugyeom's underwear. He grabbed Jackson's wrist instinctively and in a panicked manner, but even though Jackson's hands were rough, there was something in his face that made Yugyeom relax again quickly.  
  
He let go and let Jackson take off his shorts slowly, exposing Yugyeom's hard member, which drew a quiet, but mocking "Damn, boy." and a dark chuckle from Bambam. _Jesus christ_. Even now, Bambam wouldn't stop teasing. Yugyeom couldn't even look at the both of them anymore, now that he was naked especially. He felt so fucking awkward.  
  
Next thing Yugyeom knew was that Jackson was manhandling him. He spread Yugyeoms legs apart, putting his hands under his thighs, grabbing onto them, before he yanked Yugyeom closer to himself, earning a startled whimper from the youngest.  
  
And then there was silence. Yugyeom finally looked up at Jackson after a few moments, catching the lively rapper examining his body and fuck- he was licking his lips again as he did so, his fingers that still were wrapped around Yugyeom's thick thighs pressing into the flesh. It made Yugyeom's member twitch.  
  
"Bam, get the lube." Jackson now said, looking briefly into Bambam's direction. "Why me?" Bambam asked annoyed, but Jackson only grabbed his chin, pulling him closer, his facial expression looking dangerous, but his tone mocking, "Because I'm in the middle of something, as you can see."  
  
Yugyeom only now fully realized just how captivated he was by those two, by their unique and quirky relationship. By them, fucking in such a rough way, but always sharing a quiet laugh while they were at it or bitching at each other, so either of them would get their will. Sex always had looked like serious business, whenever Yugyeom had watched porn, but for Jackson and Bambam it wasn't. And it made him feel even more comfortable and at the same time, maybe a bit envious of them.  
  
Because he was far away from being relaxed, especially when Bambam returned with the lube, handing it over to Jackson, who immediately opened the small bottle pouring some of it onto his fingers.  
  
"Wait, you're not going to..." Yugyeom now started, not even being able to finish his sentence, but gladly, Jackson picked up on it, "What? To fuck you? Don't worry, this will be just a bit of training to prepare you. And you want it, right?" Yugyeom nodded and he nodded immediately and so eagerly that he felt his cheeks burn in the next moment.  
  
He heard an amused snort from Jackson, along with a quiet, dark "Cute." as he was done slicking up his fingers, Yugyeom's breath hitching, proping himself up on his elbows - mostly to get a better view of what was going on -, when he felt Jacksons fingers stroking around the muscle now, not losing any time and starting to slide in one of his fingers. It went in easily, even though Yugyeom tensed up quite a bit.  
  
Yugyeom exhaled shakily, as he looked up at Jackson, whose eyebrows were slightly raised. "... did you play with yourself?" he now asked, pulling his finger out slightly, adding a second one slowly as he slid them back in, which was more difficult though and Yugyeom _felt it_. He felt how he was being stretched, and he choked down a whiny moan. "I asked you something, Yugyeom." Jackson now repeated and the youngest nodded again, but not even close to being as eager as before, but the way Jackson pronounced his name made him shiver and his cock throb again.  
  
Yugyeom tried to relax, as he felt Jackson's long fingers inside of him, but he was so damn desperate. And as he mindlessly reached for his erection,  Jackson immediately swatted his hand away, "Nuh-uh. Not yet." To emphasize his words further, he pushed his fingers in up to his knuckles, spreading them, pulling them out, before shoving them in with a hard thrust, starting to fuck Yugyeom with his fingers in a relentless pace from the start. The youngest' body shook, as he pressed his lips together, but not able to hold onto himself either way, now moaning in a more than needy way. And then Jackson angled his fingers in a specific way and Yugyeom thought for a second that he was going crazy.  
  
"Oh god... oh god, _please_ -" the youngest whispered desperately, but right then, Jackson stopped, leaving Yugyeom hanging, not pulling his fingers out of him though. As Yugyeom looked up at him again, he caught Jackson nodding at Bambam, who scooted closer again, still sitting at the side of the bed, as he leaned over Yugyeom's crotch, grabbing his cock that was leaking pre-cum already, palming it slowly, before lowering his head.  
  
Yugyeom couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't believe it before, but especially then, he lost his mind. He lost his mind as he watched Bambam part his full lips, wrapping them around Yugyeom's cock as simultaneously he also felt Jackson's fingers that started to move inside of him again. Thrusting in and out but slowly, just like Bambam was bobbing his head up and down. His lips felt warm and soft around his member, it was a feeling out of this world, especially when he felt Bambam's tongue swirling around his shaft.  
  
Whether he wanted or not, whether his lips were pressed into a thin line by now or not; a loud whine escaped his throat once again and he wanted to cum so bad- but Bambam _just then_ slowed down as well, grabbing onto the base of Yugyeom's cock, pressing down. This was goddamn torture. It felt too good and at the same time, it wasn't enough and Yugyeom loved every single second of it.  
  
Yugyeom's arms that he still was propped up on were shaking so bad by now, that he simply let it go and dropped back onto the mattress, arching his back, as Jackson started to thrust his fingers into him harder again, drawing frantic panting from Yugyeom in return.  
  
He almost whined, when Bambam's warm and soft lips left his cock for a moment. "Now?" Bambam asked, looking up at Jackson and Yugyeom shivered when he felt Bambam's warm breath hit his cock. Jackson nodded, looking at the youngest, "Where do you want to cum?" He- _what_?  
  
Yugyeom furrowed his brows, out of breath. "Do you want to come in my mouth or on my face?" Bambam now added in a tone as if he was talking about the fucking weather. And just the image that popped into Yugyeom's head, the way that Bambam was looking at him now, before he eyed his cock, licking his swollen lips would have sent him over the edge, easily. "I... I don't-" Yugyeom stuttered, as he looked up at Jackson who just raised his brows slightly, encouraging him to end his sentence.  
"I don't care-", the last word barely had left Yugyeom's mouth, when Bambam was sucking his cock again, bobbing his head up and down in smooth and quick motions as he finally let go of the base of Yugyeom's member, Jackson fingerfucking him.  
  
And Yugyeom didn't think it was possible, but Jackson was even rougher with the youngest now, especially when the blonde rapper curled his fingers, making Yugyeom pant and whine frantically. Jackson had brushed the spot multiple times before, but now he was aiming for it relentlessly and Yugyeom simply couldn't take it anymore.  
  
His lips parted, but as he came into Bambam's mouth, his hips bucking forward in stuttering motions, no noise escaped his throat for a few moments. His eyes were pressed shut, before a loud moan escaped his mouth and he was breathing heavily. He sounded relieved, like he had been pressed under water and only now, resurfaced and was finally able to breathe again. It was loud and in that moment, he didn't even care nor worry.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, he looked at Bambam who only then sat up, but Jackson put his hand into Bambam's neck, holding him close. "Did you swallow?" Jackson asked and right then, Yugyeom saw Bambam's adam's apple bob, before he opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue slightly as if to show Jackson, before he closed his mouth again, slightly grinning. Yugyeom heard Jackson whisper a soft "Good boy." against Bambam's lips, before they kissed. They kissed deeply and passionately and as Yugyeom watched them, his breath still heavy, he was amazed by the two of them once again.  
  
For a few moments he even nearly forgot about the best orgasm he has ever had, especially when Bambam moaned into Jackson's mouth as the quirky rapper slid his hand into Bambam's underwear. Yugyeom sat up slightly and guessed that these two still weren't done for the night. And as much as he had enjoyed getting sucked off and fingered; watching and not being the center of attention was just as nice.  
  
Out of pure reflex the youngest was fishing for the blanket and when he got it, he was about to pull it over himself, but Jackson grabbed at as well, stopping the youngest as he broke away from Bambam for a moment, "No need to be shy. Even though I think the others will get a heartattack when they see just how submissive and cute you are." There was a teasing tone to Jackson's words, but Yugyeom's mind went blank.  
  
"T-the others...?" Yugyeom repeated and when Jackson shrugged and he saw the grin on Bambam's face it finally all clicked into place.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's do it one more time, the end was completely out of synch."

Jaebum's voice rang through the rather small dance hall and the first thing Yugyeom heard as a reaction was an unnerved groan from Mark, who just had sat down on the couch to play with his phone. 

Yugyeom loved rehearsing and dancing, but that particular day, even he was beat. Still, everyone lined up one last time and fought through it, trying their best, so their leader finally was satisfied and would let them leave- without bickering later on, that was.

Yugyeom wiped the sweat from his temples and cheeks, as he felt a hand gripping and squeezing his shoulder, making him turn around with a startled noise- it was Jinyoung, whose eyebrows were furrowed now.

"What's wrong? You're pretty jumpy lately." , none the less, his words sounded amused. Atleast to Yugyeom they did, but he just looked at Jinyoung as if he didn't know what he was talking about, didn't even say anything in return - just laughed in a half-hearted and pathetic manner - as the other singer passed by him now. Yugyeom didn't move as the others slowly left the hall, as well.

Because fuck yes, he had been 'jumpy'. 

It had been a few days since Yugyeom's very special encounter with Jackson and Bambam and the quirky rapper's ... 'announcement'. But now, Yugyeom thought that maybe he had been hallucinating. Because he was an anticipating and excited mess and didn't know what to believe anymore.

Especially since Jackson had stopped coming to Bambam's and his room alltogether. That night, Yugyeom had dared to ask what Jackson had meant with his words. What he meant with 'the others' and Yugyeom hadn't gotten an answer, just a smirk. That had been all. A smirk that didn't say shit, before he watched Jackson and Bambam fuck one last time. 

And ever since then Yugyeom had been all over the place and it was nothing compared to before. Because now, he didn't only flinch whenever Jackson or Bambam interacted with him; it happened with the rest of the members as well. 

The weirdest thing was, it seemed like everything was back to normal. Like that night had never happened, like the power couple didn't team up on fingerfucking and sucking Yugyeom into oblivion. Well, maybe into literal oblivion with the things that were happening now- or moreso weren't happening anymore.

It was frustrating and confusing, to say the least. And Yugyeom was too shy to ask or to talk about it, of course. He was left to his imagination and his thoughts and quite frankly, it felt cruel. 

Yugyeom was the last to exit the hall, walking along the dim corridor, but once he caught up to the others, there was silence. He had heard murmur and quiet laughter and giggles before, but as he joined them, everything died down. But once again, he acted like he didn't even notice and at the same time, didn't exactly pay attention to the others, either.

Well. So much for 'normal'. And from that day on, situations like this just kept happening left and right. Whether they went out to dinner together, or it happened after shows ; Yugyeom tried to play it cool, but the unease inside of him was growing with every passing incident.

At first he had thought about casually bringing it up while talking to Jackson, but... who the fuck was he kidding. There was no such thing as 'casual' for Kim Yugyeom. All he ever did was to awkwardly stutter his way through confrontations like these.

So when he was lying in bed on their day off, staring at Bambam browsing through his phone, while quitly giggling to himself from time to time, Yugyeom couldn't keep to himself any longer. 

"Bambam? Did I do something- I don't know...", Yugyeom slowed down and as Bambam turned his head towards him, looking amused, his brows slightly raised, the youngest already goddamn regret that he had started to talk at all, "... something wrong."

Bambam didn't even say anything for a long moment, before he returned his gaze to his phone, tilting his head slightly to the side, "I don't know, did you?"

Yugyeom sighed sounding annoyed as he got up- which came as close to him throwing a fit as could be. And after that the situations kept piling up. He could nudge at Bambam and even Jackson all he wanted, he didn't get any information out of them- well. It wasn't like he was directly asking. All he did was to stutter around like an idiot.

But when he finally got closure it was most likely in one of the most unexpected ways possible.

"You headed to the practice room?"

Yugyeom stopped in his tracks, as he took a step back so he could have a glance at the living area, where Mark was sitting on the couch, browsing through the tv channels aimlessly. The youngest just made a sound, that sounded conforming. He had heard Mark return to the dorm earlier. Where the rest of the band was at was beyond him though.

Mark turned further around, facing Yugyeom, "Do you... have a minute? I want to talk to you about something." Yugyeom slightly furrowed his brows, as he noticed that Mark looked kind of troubled, so he dropped his bag, walking over to the couch. "Are you okay? Did something happen?", Yugyeom asked immediately, sounding concerned and naive. Of course he did.

Mark hesitated, before he shook his head, "No, it's just- I really can't shut up any longer. The others are testing your patience, okay?"

Yugyeom just stared at Mark, kind of dumb-founded, but he didnt get the opportunity to say anything, as the older man continued, "And I'll get into serious trouble, if Jaebum or Jinyoung find out I said anything, so act like this conversation never happened, yeah?" - "N-no, but- [i]what[/i]? I don't understand."

Mark hesitated again as the corners of his mouth curled up a bit, a soft, kind of pressed smile on his face as if he was amused by a joke Yugyeom wasn't in on- duh. No fucking news here. The other man looked past Yugyeom, into the general direction of the entrance briefly, as he lowered his voice, "So, you had a threesome with Bambam and Jackson?"

"Oh my god, Mark...!", Yugyeom exclaimed as if Mark had said something he wasn't allowed to say out loud. The youngest even stepped closer, sitting down on the couch, almost jumping into Mark's direction, wiggling his hands around in a 'keep it down!'-gesture. He felt his face burning to shreds. Rest in goddamn pieces; something inside of Yugyeom had just died, "W-who even told you...?!"

"Jackson. Well, okay. Bambam, too. They didn't leave out any details and-", Mark answered, but stopped midway through his sentence as he looked into the direction of the entrance- which Yugyeom heard being unlocked. Just then, the others returned. Yugyeom's initial reaction would've been to flee into Bambam's and his room, because he was all over the fucking place and his face was flushed and for the sake of it - to make everything even more perfect - he only now noticed just how aroused he actually was just from Mark mentioning whatever went down between Jackson, Bambam and the youngest.

He had to calm the fuck down, he tried to look 'normal', but he felt tense. "What's going on here?", Jinyoung's voice rang out close to Yugyeom, making him jump slightly once again, looking over his shoulder to see Jinyoung standing right behind the couch. He felt Jinyoung's eyes on him, then looking at Mark and- did he just lower his gaze, guilty?

Yugyeom shifted uncomfortably, looking into the general direction of the tv, as the others gathered around them. His heart was pounding hard inside of his chest as Jaebum stepped forward, taking the remote out of Mark's hand, turning off the tv. "I'm sorry...", Mark's voice rang out quietly as Yugyeom was eyeing him from the side. What the fuck was he apologizing for...? This whole situation was weird. 

No.

Weird didn't even begin to describe it. Couldn't describe what Yugyeom was feeling. As he looked up, he just so noticed Jaebum nodding at Jackson, who now stepper forward. They were playing their roles perfectly again, seemingly having forgotten about Yugyeom. He was convinced of that.

"Get on your knees." Jackson demanded and Mark complied, dropping down on the carpet in front of Jackson. Yeah, they definitely had forgotten about Yugyeom, who now shifted uncomfortably again, trying to make himself small- which seemed kind of ironic, really. He couldn't exactly just get up and walk away from this. Maybe 'couldn't' wasn't the right wording.

'Didn't want to' was more fitting, as he watched Mark, who was unbuckling Jackson's belt, before opening his pants, tugging them down a bit. "Hurry up." Jackson mumbled, his voice low and impatient and Mark did as he demanded, reaching into his underwear. Yugyeom could see that Jackson's cock was rockhard in Mark's hand, but as he met Mark's gaze, he lowered his eyes quickly and in an embarrassed way. Seeing Mark like this was extremely weird. And the fact that it was turning Yugyeom on was making him feel even more anxious.

A surprised gasp escaped Yugyeom's throat, when he felt hands on his shoulders. He really didn't get a break. The youngest slightly ducked, before he looked behind him kind of expecting Jinyoung again, but this time it was Bambam. Bambam was raising his eyebrows, nodding into Jaebum's general direction, but Yugyeom didn't get it, was looking up at Bambam with furrowed brows.

"Hey!"

Yugyeom's head turned back around, as Jaebum's voice sounded through the room, almost like a bark, obviously directed at Bambam and him. "I was just-" - "Did I allow you to talk?" Jackson interrupted Bambam, who fell silent again. Okay. Whatever the fuck was going on, they were supposed to watch and keep their mouths shut, that's as much as Yugyeom got.

And as he returned his attention to the scenery, Jackson's dick was already inside of Mark's mouth. Mark was bobbing his head in a quick pace, but it seemingly wasn't enough for Jackson who now grabbed his head, pressing him down violently and keeping him in place, even though Mark was gagging and whining. Jackson let him go after a few seconds, Mark pulling back immediately gasping for air, saliva running down his lip and chin, dripping onto the carpet. And Jackson... well, he was as relentless as Yugyeom had seen him back then with Bambam.

He grabbed Mark's head again, fucking his mouth with hard thrusts and as messed up as the situation was, Yugyeom was hard as could be by now, low-key - or high-key - wishing he was in Mark's place, especially considering the fact that everybody was watching. 

Jackson only let go of Mark completely, once he was wheezing already, silent tears streaming down his face. "This really is a throwback. You should have learned your lesson a while ago." Jinyoung chimed in, and as Yugyeom turned his head towards his voice, he saw Jinyoung and Youngjae in a lose, somewhat lazy embrace. Youngjae's eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted, as he was pressing himself up against Jinyoung, who was rubbing his crotch in a what looked to be painfully slow pace. 

He only turned his head around again, as he felt a weight on top of him, Jackson guiding Mark to sit down on Yugyeom's lap, straddling him, facing him, his cheeks flushed red. Jackson immediately stepped up behind Mark and the youngest once again didn't know what to do. Mark was leaning over him now, steadying himself on the backrest of the couch as Yugyeom didn't even dare look up at him, but at Jackson's hands that were pulling down Mark's pants with a quick jolt, drawing a quiet, surprised tone from him. Yugyeom felt Mark's thighs tremble to each side of his own legs and as he looked up he saw a pure mess.  
Mark's brows were furrowed, his eyes still glossed over and as Jackson stepped closer, he drew a gasp from Mark. Yugyeom couldn't make out what was going on and he especially didn't know what to do with himself, as his own erection was trembling inside of his pants. 

He could feel Mark's body heat and it didn't take long until Jackson started to fuck him, Yugyeom being able to feel everything as if Jackson was inside him, too. Actually at some point the youngest had put his hands on Mark's thighs, looking up at him in certain awe, feeling so fidgety and desperate that he thought he was about to go insane. 

"Will you behave from now on?" Jackson asked, slightly out of breath as he stepped it up a notch, thrusting into Mark hard, almost violently. "Y-yes! I'm sorry...!", Mark's voice sounded strained and Yugyeom finally seemed to understand what was going on. All of this was happening because Mark had caved and had talked to him, most likely trying to give him a small warning ahead of time. Now it all made sense.

Atleast that's what Yugyeom was hoping for, since he still was squirming underneath Jackson and Mark, hoping so bad that it'd be his turn next. Hell, he'd been hoping for the longest time now.

Yugyeom could hear that Jackson was on edge already, before he saw his hand wrapping around Mark's cock, jacking him off in a quick pace, while continuing to fuck him stupid. Just as he did, Yugyeom once again got reminded of Bambam's presence, who was still standing behind the couch, now reaching between Mark and the youngest, pulling at Yugyeom's shirt. 

Yugyeom looked up at Bambam, confused, before he slightly arched his back, so Bambam could slide his shirt up- just in time. An especially ecstatic moan ripped from Mark's throat, before Yugyeom felt his warm cum hit his abdomen and chest. Biting his lower lip he watched the sticky goodness spill out onto him, before he looked up, catching Jackson leaning in even more, pressing Mark down harder on Yugyeom, before Jackson's dark and ripped moans became louder. And Yugyeom thought that he'd cum inside of Mark, but oh was he wrong. 

Before he could realize what would happen, Jackson pulled out of Mark, pushing him aside, before stepping between Yugyeoms legs. Jackson only had to tug at his hard cock a few more times before he came with a loud gasp, his cum mixing in with Mark's now, but shooting up way higher than Mark's, too. One string of cum actually hit Yugyeom's throat and chin, making him flinch slightly, as he looked up at Jackson, who was milking his hard-on up to every last drop, while never taking his gaze off of Yugyeom.

He didn't seem to be done yet, though. Jackson leaned in one last time, his thumb tracing up Yugyeom's throat and his chin, collecting the thick fluid, leading it to Yugyeom's lips, which he parted, so Jackson could press his thumb into his mouth. "Clean it..." Jackson demanded and he didn't even have to say it, since Yugyeom started to suck on his thumb immediately anways, tasting another man's cum for the first time in his life.  
Even though everybody else was watching them, it didn't feel weird doing this- atleast not with Jackson. The rapper was intimidating, but this moment made Yugyeom itch even more. Yeah... Jackson was intimidating, but not as much as Jaebum, that was still just standing there, his arms crossed in front of his chest, watching them.

In the end, he kind of was the one that initiated this in the first place wasn't he?

Only looking at his leader made Yugyeom's face feel hot again. And was he making things up, or did his posture seem almost stiff and uneasy?  
His attention returned back to Jackson now that got back up, looking down on him and Yugyeom almost winced, because he needed it so fucking bad. He had been jacking off and fingering himself almost on a daily, but he had never been as desperate as he was now, leaning back on this couch, the cum of his band members covering his upper body. He needed a cock up his ass, now.

But Jackson was still just standing there, the others didn't exactly move either. He could still hear Mark's somewhat heavy breath next to him and Bambam's hands on his shoulders, gently squeezing them now. "Please..." it escaped Yugyeom's throat now and his voice sounded pathetic. But atleast he seemed to have Jackson's attention now, "Hm? What do you want?"

The rapper leaned back down, at this point having tucked his cock back into his underwear, his pants still unzipped and the belt hanging lose. Jackson seemed hornier than before. What he had done to Mark had seemed like some sort of disciplinatory measure, but now, Yugyeom could see a real spark in his eyes. "Want to get fucked?", Jackson now asked, slightly raising his brow, his voice dark and raunchy and Yugyeom nodding desperately. "Jackson." Jinyoung now chimed in, almost warning, "That's not how we do it. Don't just give it to him, make him talk and properly ask for it first." Yugyeom looked at Jinyoung, whose face was stoic, but as he looked further down, he could see a pretty obvious bulge inside of his pants. But he had done it.

Jackson took a step back and Yugyeom suddenly felt even more vulnerable than before. Him, backing off, threw the youngest off too. "Fuck me, please...!", it escaped Yugyeom, his voice sounding more than desperate and pathetic and for a moment he didn't even know where that came from at all; this absolutely shameless behaviour, but he just couldn't hold back any longer. He could hear a delighted chuckle from Bambam behind him, before Jackson raised an eyebrow, slightly biting his lower lip. He took a step forward again, but then he stopped. "Nuh-uh. It's his first time...", Bambam started, slightly squeezing at Yugyeom's shoulders again, "... right?" Yugyeom nodded hesitantly and didn't really get what was going on , while Jackson almost seemed a bit annoyed for a moment, "Who do you want to fuck you?"

Yugyeom gulped, before his eyes wanted to dart into his leaders direction really badly, but instead he lowered his gaze, looking at the cum, that by now had slid down his chest, pooling on his stomach and slowly running down his sides and hips. "... Jaebum." Yugyeom now managed to say, his face feeling like it was flaming hot again as he didn't have enough courage to look up. 

Of course his first thought had darted towards Jaebum. All these days and weeks he had been thinking about him especially- "Look at me." his leaders voice now demanded and Yugyeom lifted his head hesitantely just to find that Jaebum had stepped closer to him, his eyes examining his body. "Is that so...?" Jaebum now asked as he slightly kicked at Yugyeoms feet, so he'd spread his legs some more, before leaning down, placing one hand at the backrest to steady himself, the other one combing through Yugyeom's hair. "You want your leader to fuck you? You want my cock-" "Yes...!" Yugyeom interrupted Jaebum desperately, but in the next moment, Jaebum grabbed his hair, pulling the youngest' head back violently, drawing a surprised and slightly pained noise from him as he still didn't take his eyes off of Jaebum. Yugyeom's breath hitched as Jaebum slightly shook his head, "Don't you interrupt me." 

Yugyeom felt his erection pulse inside of his pants, hell, he was pretty sure that he was leaking precum already at this point. It felt like he could come just from Jaebum shoving him around like this, telling him what to do or not to do.  
Right now he was slightly raising his eyebrows though, as if waiting for something. "... s-sorry?" Yugyeom replied and his leader seemed to be satisfied, his grip losening up again, his hand now sliding down to Yugyeom's pants, opening them, making the youngest squirm impatiently, but as he looked back up at Jaebum, he was kind of irritated.

Was Yugyeom hallucinating or did his leader seem rather uncoordinated and eager? Maybe that was just what he was hoping for. 

Jaebum got rid of Yugyeom's pants and underwear, before signaling him to sit up properly. The youngest did and looked up at him at this point having completely forgotten about everybody else, but the need to cover himself still inside of him, especially with that raging boner and considering he was the only one that was naked in the room.

"Spread your legs." Jaebum now demanded and Yugyeom didn't comply straight away. How the hell did he manage to demand sex just a few minutes ago and now he was turning into a shy virgin again? "Yugyeom. Spread your legs and don't you dare cover yourself. Don't make me repeat myself or you'll regret it." Jaebum now added and this time the youngest finally did as he was told. He let his hands drop down to the couch, his fingers grabbing at the cushion nervously as he spread his legs wide and actually managed to look up at his leader- who was practically staring at the youngest now, but sure as hell not at his face.  
Which Yugyeom kind of welcomed, since he could see the restraint in Jaebum's face, hear how his breath hitched, as he was already stepping closer, grabbing onto his thighs and pulling Yugyeom a bit towards him with a yank, making the youngest slip down the couch further. 

Yugyeom had expected a lot of things, but not what followed up said action. Jaebum actually got down on his knees and before the youngest knew what was about to happen, he felt his leaders tongue around his entrance, starting work his way into Yugyeom's body immediately.  
The younger man gasped, surprised, as it felt like a reflex to press his legs back together, but Jaebum grabbed his thighs, pinned them back down onto the couch, stretching Yugyeom even more, making him moan, sounding whiny already. 

He felt Jaebum's hot tongue inside of him, working him open, the leader's groan feeling like it vibrated through Yugyeom's body, making him grab onto Jaebum's hair, making delighted noises at this new sensation.  
Though Jaebum didn't seem to have much patience at this point. He actually sucked at the rim slightly making Yugyeom jerk, before the youngest felt fingers slip into him instead of a tongue, only now opening his eyes again to see Jackson that was standing behind Jaebum, playing around with a bottle of lube, looking past Yugyeom though, most likely hungrily eyeing Bambam. 

"... did you play with yourself?" Jaebum asked with a small, strained looking grin on his face, his dark eyes looking right through Yugyeom, that now nodded, as small moans ripped from his throat as Jaebum was working three fingers into him with ease. And even that wasn't enough for him. "Please... Jaebum- please." 

The leader huffed in response, Yugyeom eyeing the obvious bulge in his pants hungrily as Jaebum got up, pulling his fingers out with the same motion. The next moments felt like an eternity and Yugyeom was looking up at Jaebum with a worshipping gaze, before his eyes wandered further down, biting his lower lip in anticipation as he watched Jaebum pull down his pants and underwear with a few quick yanks, revealing his hard cock, that he then started to coat with lube evenly. His cock was thick.

Yugyeom didn't falter though, instead his own erection was slightly twitching at the sight as Jaebum got into place, steadying himself next to Yugyeoms hips, making the youngest jump and gasp as he circled the slightly gaping hole with the tip of his cock. Yugyeom whimpered, grabbing onto his own thighs, pulling them further apart in a what he thought pretty obvious invitation, but all that Jaebum did was to further tease him, now slapping his dick against Yugyeom's entrance, making him whine and shake. Jaebum hissed and then sighed in delight, "Beg me real fucking nice, Yugyeom."

This time around, the youngest didn't even hesitate. "Fuck me, Jaebum. Please!" maybe about half an hour ago Yugyeom wouldn't have thought that these word would ever leave his mouth as easily as they did now, "Please. I need your cock-" His words were interrupted by a high-pitched gasp as he felt his leader press into him. Yugyeom forgot how to breathe for a few seconds before he whined, the girth of Jaebum's dick stretching him to a point that felt pretty painful at first.

And Jaebum most likely noticed, as he continued to press into Yugyeom- being careful and attentive though, making the younger mewl in relief as he began to stroke his dick slowly, to distract him from the pain, making the slide easier at the same time. Yugyeom's eyes fluttered shut for a moment as he concentrated on the feeling of Jaebum's cock stretching him further and further, the pain subsiding though, being replaced by lust once again. 

Yugyeom wrapped his legs around Jaebum's hips, pressing him closer, feeling the rest of his leader's erection slip into him, making him moan shakily, drawing a dark groan from Jaebum in return. Yugyeom looked up at Jaebum, as he leaned a bit further down and for a moment Yugyeom thought that he'd kiss him, but instead Jaebum averted his eyes, looking down as he started to move inside of Yugyeom at a slow but fluid pace, neglecting his erection completely though.

Yugyeom clang to his leader, his fingers pressing into Jaebum's arms, as whimpers and moans continued to escape his mouth with every shallow thrust, feeling himself losening up further and further. Right then Jaebum started to pick up the pace, thrusting into Yugyeom harder here and there, drawing delighted moans from the youngest, "Please, Jaebum. More... more! Fuck me harder."

Jaebum actually slowed down, leaving Yugyeom low-key worried for a moment. Did he say something wrong? He scanned Jaebum's slightly strained face frantically. And no, he definitely didn't say something wrong as Jaebum started to thrust into him again, this time in a quick and hard pace, the surprised moan that escaped Yugyeom loud and obscene, especially since Jaebum began to pound him from a different angle.  
Yugyeom felt like he was losing his damn mind as Jaebum penetrated that sweet spot inside of him and he saw a glint in Jaebum's eyes that almost seemed devilish.

Yugyeom wrapped his arms around his leader's neck now, looking for any sort of support, since the lust he felt was overwhelming. Jaebum was fucking him stupid in the most literal way possible, turning Yugyeom into a moaning and whining mess, rocking with every hard pound. And it got all too much way too quickly. Which maybe was embarrassing, but Yugyeom didn't have any control over his body; having Jaebum so close to him, who usually was such a quiet person, being able to draw dark groans and shaky sighs from him... it did things to him.

It was as if Jaebum read his goddamn mind as he leaned down further, Yugyeom being able to feel his hot breath hit his lips, being able to properly smell his musky perfume that had a spicy undertone to it, Jaebum's perfect cock inside of him, his leader's presence flooding his being. It made all of this unbearable, too much, "I want to cum! I can't- I can't."

Crazy that it was possible but Yugyeom sounded even whinier at this point, his eyes glossed over, tearing up and Jaebum complied immediately, gripping his cock, starting to stroke it quickly, making Yugyeom jerk out of control. It was all too much to take. Right then, Jaebum leaned down, pressing their mouths together. It was an incredibly sloppy kiss, but it was what Yugyeom needed. Jaebum sucked up all of the sounds that he made, Yugyeom moaning into his mouth absolutely shamelessly as his orgasm hit him hard. Yugyeom squeezed his eyes shut, his voice a high-pitched, desperate moan, Jaebum fucking and stroking him through it, letting go just at the right time.

Yugyeom didn't know what was going on for a moment and as he opened his eyes, he saw Jaebum that sat up again, pulling out of Yugyeom, before grabbing onto his thick thighs pressing them together. Jaebum guided his cock into place, fucking Yugyeom's thighs now, leaving the youngest starstruck at the sight once again.

Yugyeom was rocking back and forth with every thrust, quietly whining since he was missing his leader's cock's presence already, his hole still twitching as he focused on Jaebum's face, who was staring back, not taking his eyes off of the youngest for a second. Yugyeom pressed his thighs together harder, creating more friction and that was all it needed to send Jaebum over the edge.

A beautifully melodic and ecstatic moan ripped from him as his cum spurted out, mixing with the mess on Yugyeom's stomach. "... fuck." Jaebum whispered out of breath as he let go of Yugyeom's legs, that slumped down to the sides immediately, sitting there exposed, but not minding it this time around. "Mark. Youngjae... clean him up." Jaebum now said as he got up properly, tucking himself back in, Yugyeom slightly furrowing his brows in confusion. Funny enough, he actually had forgotten about everybody else in this room- up until now.

Jackson and Bambam weren't here anymore, but he could hear Bambam's moans from somewhere now, as Mark scooted closer to him, Youngjae sitting down on the other side. They leaned down, starting to lick the cum off of Yugyeom, the sight making him swallow. "Y-you don't have to..." he said quietly, back to his meek and shy self, but they didn't seem to listen. Mark even licked along Yugyeom's soft cock, making him jump slightly at the sensation, drawing a small giggle from Youngjae. 

"... Jaebum usually never kisses anyone." Mark noted now quietly, before he continued to lick up the cum. Yugyeom felt his heart jump at that remark, immediately looking for his leader, that stood next to Jinyoung now, both watching the scene, Yugyeom meeting Jaebum's eyes. The tiniest of smiles found its way onto Jaebum's face, leaving Yugyeom with a warm feeling.

Good thing Jackson and Bambam had been so obvious in their 'secret' fucking-sessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so damn long, but here it is!  
> I'll say that this is finished for now, maybe one day I'll write some sort of Standalone or Follow-Up for Jaebum/Yugyeom but for now I'm moving onto other projects.


End file.
